The Road to Reality
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: Sebastian is finding out the hard way that there are more things to a relationship then the sex that Grell was giving him. He is going to have to work with what he is given and pull it together if he wants to keep what he has now. Sequel to 'If Only a Girl'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Facing Reality

After that first night with Grell I found that I really did sleep with him and that I wasn't just dreaming. I had been trying to convince myself that you could talk him into it, but I always feared that he would laugh and me in disgust. Little did I know Grell would have haply fucked me if I had just asked. I only found this out when on Saturday morning I woke up wrapped in his arms, oh and my ass hurt so much that I couldn't stand let alone walk. Things seemed to be doing well for me but I don't know much about Grell, he would fuck me whenever I asked but something seemed off about him. So here I am pondering all these things, I want to ask but then I am afraid that he doesn't want to be with me anymore.

I turn my head as Grell enters the room, he doesn't look so well I wonder what's on his mind. "Sebby… Ceil was looking for you."

Never mind… now I wish that I didn't know, "Oh… do… do you think I should go talk to him… "

He doesn't give it much thought I can tell by the look he gives me before he answers, "Do whatever you want Sebby."

That really hurt… I want to ask more but I am afraid that if I do Grell will start yelling at me… So off I go. I got up and walked out of our room shutting the door quietly behind me. As I walk down the stair I notice Ciel waiting for me, looks like he told Grell to come and get me.

"Hi Ciel," I wave me hand at him and he give me a dirty look.

"What took you so long Sebastian, I need your help. You are to help me…"

I gulp down a bit of air, I haven't told Ciel that I am going to find him a new study partner or that my roommate is my boyfriend. "Sorry just thinking and I lost track of time."

Only part of that was true, I was thinking but I was also waiting for Grell to come back to our room. I really wanted to talk to him. And yet here I am talking to Ciel about something instead of Grell about our relationship and the way that he has been acting of late. I do get a feeling it has something to do with me… and maybe Ciel… Ciel is always the issue.

Ciel is tired of standing around I can tell, he grabs my hand and pulls me off to his room more home work for me to help him with. Why am I always doing it? I know that Ciel is like any other person but I don't think that I have ever seen him touch himself… maybe that's what he needs, he needs someone to touch him. Then he would leave me to my boy friend. My thoughts wander for so long that I miss a bright haired blond boy skip over to us and I run right into him.

"Sebastian watch where you are going!"  
I nodded my head then bowed to the boy that I had walked into, "My deepest apologies."

The blond boy got up and shook his hand, "Don't worry about it." He runs off and I see Claude out of the corner of my eye follow him. So this boy was the person that Claude had come to like. I began to walk off again when Ciel stopped this time.

"Sebastian, Hey wait up…" Yelled an unfamiliar voice

I turned to look who was calling me; A tall woman with short red hair was running towards me. I noted that she usually hung around Grell. She was wearing a long red skirt that I assumed was part of the school dress code, a long sleeved white blouse and red heals. I wasn't all that sure how in the world she was running over here in what she was wearing… what did Grell say, her name was again… Come on it was a color… I looked at her a little longer she was now standing next to me.

"Um…"

"Sorry, you don't know me… but Grell is always talking about you. My name is Madam Red, but you can just call me Red."

"Right, how may I help you?" It was time to turn on the charm Ciel was getting really annoyed I could tell.

"Well I wanted to know if you had seen Grell, he was supposed to help me with a little issue."

"He is in our dorm room."

"We already checked there." Piped up a voice from out of nowhere

I turned around to the voice to see a blond girl standing next to Ciel. She looked a lot different the Red. Actually she was wearing a short red skirt, white blouse and a red vest. But what made her a stand out even more was her, thy high red sock and her knee high black boots. She was shorter than Ciel by a little and her long fingers held long red nails and a gold ring that stood out from Ciel's pale white shirt. I turned back around to finish my conversation with Red when I heard Ciel voice.

"Your hair looks really nice when it's down Lizzy."

"I am sorry that you couldn't find him… I would offer to help you look but I have prier arrangements."

Red looked over her shoulder and winked, "Are you sure you don't know…?"

Ceil's voice was timed, "You can help them… look…"

I turned around to see the girl Ciel called Lizzy leaning on Ciel. She was a little shorter than him. Ciel was blushing a hard red as she made circles on his chest with her fingers. I would have to guess that she was one of the girls that could get any one in her bed. "I can help you study Ciel."

"Sure you could…" I whispered, "Study how to fuck you."

Red grabbed my arm, "Well then it's settled Elizabeth will help Ciel and you can help me. Liz, be a good girl."

Red pulled me away from the two of them just as Lizzy pulled Ciel off. We ran in some unknown direction until we were standing outside the dorm house again. I looked over at Red; I thought that they had already tired here…

"Didn't you try here already?" I questioned.

"Well no, actually I'm not looking for him. I am helping, and don't worry Liz is not going to do anything to Ciel. She doesn't even like him, not in that way."

I look at her, "Helping?"

"Just go back to your room. You shouldn't leave your lover all alone up there… he might do something he might regret later."

Then she turned and left me, I walked up the stairs to mine and Grell's room. As I unlocked the door I could hear panting… I really didn't want to know what he was doing, but I entered the room anyways. The lights were off, so I couldn't really see anything. So all I did was just stand there. I stood there until the lamp by Grell's bed flipped on.

"Going to stand there all day Sebastian?"

I could tell that he was mad at me… he only ever calls me by my real name when he is giving me commands, when he is screaming my name when he cum's or when he is mad at me, "I… I just thought… I thought you wanted some privacy… I'm sorry I was just leaving…"

He smirks, "You never were any good at telling a lie."

I swallowed hard, "I guess."

"To tell you the truth I knew you came in the second you unlocked the door. Why did you just stand there? You usually don't do that?"

"You usually aren't panting on your bed with the lights turned out…"  
I knew that I shouldn't have said that, but I needed to get it out, "Oh… want to join me?"

He smirked, I could reel the blood draining from my face. "No…"

Actually I wanted to talk to him… about why he had been so angry with me… I know that he has needs as well, I mean he is a guy… and I was with Ciel so he could do that… then pass out and when I got back not be awake to talk to me or do anything with me. Not even a good night kiss. I let out a sigh; he was doing this more often than not now. It hurt that he liked his hand more than me or my hand…

"Why don't you come here Sebastian? You want to talk don't you, so let's talk."

I closed my eyes and moved over to him sitting on the edge of his bed, his shirt was off and his pants opened. Hair was every which way and I really wanted to reach up and fix it, but I didn't want to get my hand swatted away.

"You… you seem to be mad at me quite a bit… actually what you were just doing proves it… the way you say my name say it as well."

"Oh I am mad at you now…? Well I am sure there is some reason for all of this."

I knew it… he wasn't going to tell me… "What did I do…? I'm sorry, I will try to fix it… but what did I do."

"I am not going to talk to you if you turn on the water works," He huffed out.

I could feel them coming but I tried my best to keep them in. I wanted him to talk to me. "Please tell me Grell, what did I do. I will fix it I promise."

"Actually I think Liz is fixing it for you right now, you should thank her. She never wears clothing like that or her hair down. She is so very conservative."

It started to click; I had seen that girl before, Lizzy. Or well Elizabeth, the Elizabeth… She was the Daughter of the man that owned this school… of course that meant that she didn't have to wear the school uniform… and she always had her hair up in pigtails. Ciel never shut up about her.

"This is all about Ciel…?" I questioned knowing very good and well what the answer was going to be.

"What do you think Sebastian? What do you think?"  
I looked at him, "I think it is… I just don't know… I don't know what about him and me this is all. You know that I am not sleeping with him… he only ever talks about Elizabeth…"

"So what do you do when you're with him? Coach him on how to get her?"

"No… I am his tutor."

I smile a little at Grell, but he doesn't smile back at me. "Have you told him about us yet?"

I look down, "n…no… I haven't found the right time."

Grell looks away, "I hate to do this to you but… Sebastian no Sex till you tell Ciel that you and I are together and you find him a new tutor. You are my boyfriend; I want to spend more time with you. I want to show you off to the world. I can't do that if he is always got you."

I look at him nervously, "But…"

"No buts, none, tell him or you are going to feel very deprived. "

With that he turned off the light and lay back down on his bed. I closed my eyes curling up and the end of his bed. I felt Grell pull me to him. I lay there next to him, feeling his warm embrace for the last time in a while. If I wanted to feel this again I was going to have to talk to Ciel.

* * *

Authors note: Hey there. Just wanted to say that Black Butler does not belong to me. But all the ideas and themes do, so don't steal them I worked hard on this. Just as promised this is the Squeal to 'If Only a Girl' I promise that is will get more interesting. I know that right now it isn't. No Elizabeth is not a slut, and this is not going to be an Elizabeth bashing because I actually like her. Please Review, Review, review. I would love you so much. Thank You.  
-Ggeri Sminth


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I am back... Yep I know long time no see, so I will make this short Black Butler doesn't belong to me. Grell's sis does. :p so have fun.

* * *

Chapter Two:  
A Soft

It has been three weeks since I had that painful conversation with Grell, and I am still not sure how I am going to tell Ciel. I have tried everything that I can think of to talk to him about it but no matter what I do he still doesn't seem to understand what I am talking about. Lizzy hasn't been around at all and Ciel will not shut up about her. I mean, all he talks about it is the bloody girl.

I tried to talk to her, well talk her into tutoring him… the answer was 'NO' and that was the end of that. She really doesn't like him like that. She feels the bothersome need to pretend that she never came to see him in the school uniform. She was very annoyed that she even had to do that in the first place. Winter brake is coming around and somehow I don't want to go home. I have the choice to stay here and I think I will take that, it just feels so much better that way. I don't want to have the painful memory that I am the one being put on hold because I can't just tell Ciel that I am in love with Grell and that he is way more important to me than Ciel ever will be. Thus brings me to the un relating fact that Grell will in fact be staying for winter break and so will the dear old Ciel, as well as Lizzy, though she lives here, Red, Claude seems to be staying behind as well… for that human boy I think.

It would be just my luck that everyone is staying here… when maybe I could get some time to myself and well think things through. I was pulled from my thoughts just as a loud yell came in contact with my ears.

"Claude… where the hell are you?"

I looked over to see the blond boy from the other day, "Have you tired his room," I try reasoning with him.

"Yes, what do you think that I am stupid?"

Ciel looks over at me, "I don't think that is what Sebastian meant by that, right?"

"Ah well yes, I just… well he spends a lot of time there slaving over stuff so I was just wondering…"

The boy walks over to them, "Yes. He does, doesn't he? I really do think that sometimes he spends more time with that room then with me… I don't understand I thought he wanted me… but no… I guess he would rather slave over the room."

Ciel looked over at the blond boy, "Wants… you?"

It was an innocent question; I gathered the boy was talking about his body. That of course did make since. The boy looked over at Ciel and smiled.

"Do you want it too?"

Ciel almost fell out of his chair, "I don't even know you why would I want you? I don't even know what you are talking about."

"Ciel is very infatuated with Miss. Lizzy." I coughed out.

The blond boy looked over from Ciel to me, "Really, but she isn't interested in any one but Madam Red."

The blond boy smiled when the look on Ciel's face turned to pure agony. I looked over at the boy as well. What did he mean that she only liked Red? I could tell that Red and her did not have a thing. Was he just pulling my leg or was he serious. I guess I should ask her, but whom? Ask Red of ask Elizabeth. Just then the boy got up and ran off. He must have seen something that interested him quite a bit.

Ciel looked at me, "Do you really think that she likes this," he waves his hands in the air, "Madam Red person?"

What could I say; I knew that she didn't like him and that she would never like him. But to just break his little heart was way too much for me to do. I already had to tell him that I was sleeping with Grell and that he was getting a new study partner. I also had to tell him that he couldn't spend so much time with me… I just didn't want to add to the things that would kill him on the inside. I didn't know how Grell expected me to do any of this. The thought occurred to me of course that maybe I should go home… maybe it was needed.

"Ciel, I don't know," I stopped and frond, "maybe you should ask her…"

Ciel looked over at me, he looked broken. I wish that I could fix that, I wished that I could make everything go back to the way that it once was. I wanted to give him the reassurance that someone loved him. He really needed that, I knew that Ciel looked at me like a brother. He had no family, all dead. They committed a mass suicide. It was something that he never told anyone. I knew what it meant to him… I wish that I could only make Grell see that. But Ciel made me promise not to tell anyone. And to that I have kept my word. I will not tell a soul; even if it is killing my relationship with the one person in the world I care more about then myself. I would have to say that Ciel is on that level but Grell is defiantly higher.

I looked over my shoulder to see that Ciel had long since walked off. All his home work was still sitting out and on the table so I guessed he planned to come back. He was like that sometimes; he would just get up and walk away. Maybe he did say something to me about it. But I am always way to deep in thought that I don't hear it at all. As I look over his papers I notice that he has been slipping quite a bit. With my help he is at the top of his game A's and B's. But now it only seems to come to C's.

I thought it was because I was ignoring him at first but then I noticed that he was getting sloppy. Maybe Elizabeth had gotten to his head. The thought almost made me smile… then I stopped. I was worried again. If she was doing this to him then he needs to get his priorities straight. Because I spent so much time thinking about Elizabeth and Grell and Red and the Blond boy whose name I still don't know I almost got locked in the Library.

"Sebastian the library is closing," said the librarian softly.

I looked up at her slightly confused then at my watch, "You're right. Sorry I will get my stuff and leave."

I gathered up everything that was mine as well as Ciel's things. It was weird that he wouldn't come back for his work at all. He would never leave in such a place he cared way to much about those who could steal his work and benefit from it. I walked back to my room quietly; there wasn't any use in giving Ciel his papers today when I would see him tomorrow because today was Friday.

The walk there was quiet, and slow. I knew that Grell would already be asleep, and if he wasn't I would have to watch or listen to him touch himself in front of me. The lights would be out but I would be able to hear it all so clear. It scared me… It hurt me… and I knew he did it on purpose. He doesn't even ask if I talked to Ciel about it anymore. It's like he will just know. I don't know how he would just know but I get the feeling that that's the way it goes. He would just know.

As I reach our room I can hear it… It almost makes me cry. I slump down by the door trying to pretend that what I was hearing was nothing more than Grell working out. I knew better though. I waited and waited… It felt like eternity before it all stopped. I waited a little more. I knew he probably knew that I was there but I didn't care I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to feel the betrayal, the betrayal I felt every time he did that in front of me. I wanted to yell, am I not enough. But I never do. I never tell him that we both should be being punished… but I am the only one that is why I pretend that I am not there until he is done.

I unlock the door and set my stuff down on the desk and turn on my lamp. After hearing everything and feeling completely depressed I decided that I needed a shower. Grell was lying in bed of course, and his light was out. Why wouldn't it be? So I grabbed what I needed and walked swiftly to the bathroom. I only stopped when I heard Grell's voice.

"Why do you sit outside the room?"

It almost sounded like he didn't know. I wanted to turn around and yell at him but I didn't… two can play at this game. Instead I just kept walking to the bathroom slamming the door as I entered it. I decided that a long hot shower was needed. Not only was I feeling depressed I was pissed as well. The never he has sometimes. How would he like it if he found out I was fucking myself in his absence. I'm not and I will never go that low. It just boils my blood. It turns out that Hot, Hot showers are just the thing to calm anyone down, or work up the nerve to confess. Also to work up the nerve to show off the body I have that Grell won't be taking because I am now mad at him. Then it came to me.

I got out of the shower and exited the bathroom with just a towel on. It hung delicately around my slender hips as I walked out. My hair was wet and sticking to my back as if it was wet from the stick sweet sweat that he usually covered me with. I walked over to my chest and dropped my towel. I knew that Grell was looking at me; I could feel it in my bones. I was in just the right place that when I bent over to look through my chest he got the best view of my ass. I was so proud of myself, I could latterly feel the glare that I was getting from him I shuffled around in my chest for a little bit moving my ass as I did. After about five minutes I stood up and walked to my bed grabbed my pajama bottoms and put them on. I then flicked the light out and got into bed. If my plan worked I would have a very mad Grell.

I was right not five minutes later he was in my bed pulling me closer to him, of course I wasn't going to give in. No I had a plan all to myself.

"Sebby" whispered a sweet chilling voice in my ear. I almost lost it with that.

"Yes, Grell," I tried to be as clear and as strong as I could, but I was sure that it came out a little frazzled.

He shifted his hand so that it was on my belly, I knew what he wanted, "Why are you prancing you ass in front of me. It hurts me too, you know."

I almost cried, he wasn't going to try to take it… I wanted him to try and take me.

"It does?"

"Yes, but I think tonight we can put that on hold, I think you want something don't you."

Gotcha, I smirked, "No Grell I want to sleep. You should do that too. There is a lot to do before winter break."

He smirked onto my back, "Oh really. Lots to do… like you?"

I jolted out of bed before he could touch any more of me. "I said no… and since you seem to want to have me so much I think I will go sleep in Ciel's room. He has an empty bed until he finds a new roommate. So I think I will just go there."

Before I could change my mind I busted out the room grabbing my key on the way out. As I looked back, I saw a very frustrated Grell. He really wanted this. But it served him right, I was going to teach him about depriving me and then jacking off yourself.

I walked through the halls to Ciel's room. It wasn't that far from ours. When I got there I knocked on the door. I knew he was still awake and even if he wasn't I would be a welcomed guest. I hoped. I was right though he was awake and half naked but not in his pajamas. No he was still in his uniform.

"Sebastian," he questioned the second he opened his door.

"Ah sorry," I mumbled, "can I stay here tonight. I am having issues with my roommate."

He gave me a weary look then motioned for me to come in, as we got completely in I noticed that his room was a mess. Clothing and items thrown everywhere, there was almost no walking space. He just moved them out of the way as he walked. He looked so upset, so down. I didn't know what to do.

I moved to the spare bed and laid down on it watching him roam around the room until he turned out the lights. I knew that Ciel kept his room cleaner than this but something was off. But I didn't find that out until a half an hour later, when Ciel was straddling me.

"Sebby," he hummed like Grell would.

"Ciel," I questioned in a shocked tone.

"Wont you hold me like Grell holds you."

If he could see my face right now it is a mixture of confusion and embracement. As if on cue he laid his chin on my chest.

"I know you and Grell are sleeping together. I knew from the start, the looks the annoyance in his voice. I know you are looking for a replacement you. How could I not know… It's the looks I get from Lizzy." He hummed again.

"But won't you hold me, just this once?" When he said it again it wasn't sweet like Grell it was sad and hazy, like he was in pain.  
"Ceil, you…" I stopped, "You know I can't do that."

"Why not… Why should I be the only one that doesn't get love?"

He jumped off the bed and ran to get something, as he did I turned on the lights. Just as I turned on the lights he looked over at me. He was holding a knife. I got up and he moved it closer to his throat.

"Why Sebby, why doesn't anyone love me?"

What happened next was so fast, I remember moving to get the knife away from him and then blood. But whose blood was it. Seconds after the realization hit. It was mine. I had gotten the knife but got cut in the process. I looked at the knife then at Ciel. I couldn't help what happened next. I smacked him right across the face.

"That's it… I came here to punish Grell now I am going to punish you. I can't leave you alone so I will have to take you with me."'

I grabbed his hand and began pulling him out of his room. I remembered to grab both keys and after locking and shutting out the lights I dragged him back to my room. What a night this had come to be and it wasn't even over with yet. The trip back to my room took twice as long; Ciel dragged his feet until I threatened to carry him. Once we arrived at my room he shook his head.

"You…" he froze, "You aren't going to tell him… are you…?"

"Tell me what?"

That was Grell's voice and it was mad, I turned back to the door to see that Grell had beaten me to getting it open.

Ciel froze even more; he whimpered a little as I shoved them both into our room.

"What is he doing here? I though you where taking refuge in his room."

I cleared my throat. This was going to take a while, "I was but someone," I motioned to Ciel with me bloody hand, "decided to do something stupid. So plant it on the bed now." I glared at Ciel.

He slowly moved to my bed. Grell on the other hand was in the bathroom getting some bandages and a wet towel.

"What happened to your hand," he questioned softly.

"I cut it."

I was sure that remark was going to get me slapped but it didn't he just took my hand and cleaned the wound, then bandaged it up.

I smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

He kissed me on the forehead then sat down on his bed, he didn't like the fact that Ciel was there I could tell, but he was going to listen. I looked over at Ciel; he was stiff, as if he feared Grell. Well he should damn he moved in on his property. The look I was giving Ciel must have been a horrid one because Grell actually spoke.

"Ciel what did you do to My Sebby?"

Ciel looked from me to him then back to me, "I tried to get Sebastian to fuck me," his voice was so low that it was almost a whisper but not quite.

I was expecting an angry Grell to lash across the room but it never happened he only calmly asked another question, "So why are you in our room? I know for a fact that Sebby would never do that no matter what you gave him."

Ciel looked down at his hands, "I tried to kill myself and Sebastian got hurt stopping me."

Grell looked over at me, "Why didn't you let him do it?"

I glared at him, "Would you let your own brother kill himself?"

Grell smirked, "I don't have a brother but no, I wouldn't let Endellion kill herself."

I looked over at him, "Ciel is like a brother to me, I am not just going to stand by and let him harm himself. I just can't" my voice was rising I was getting upset I could feel myself on the verge of losing it.

Grell looked over at me then at Ciel, "Calm down Sebby, I understand. But do you Ciel?"

I had almost forgotten that he was there. I looked over at him; he looked like he was going to cry. His entire bent out emotions exploded right then and there.

"I am sorry that I took your boyfriend away from you, you shouldn't punish him… I just don't want to be alone; I don't want to have no love. Everyone hates me… I am all alone…" tears where falling from his face. "Elizabeth hates my guts and I know it… I just don't want to be alone… I don't want to be forgotten."

Grell stiffened up; he knows what that feels like. Sometime he would tell me about what it was like before he met his sister. "Ciel even if Sebastian is with me, he will still love you. He thinks of you as his brother. He will do everything in his power to take care of you. And besides I think I know someone who might have some love for you."

Ceil looked at Grell, tears still running down his face, "Promise he will still love me."

Grell rubbed the back of his neck, "ah, promise. Now why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Ciel nodded his head and laid down on my bed. While I looked over at Grell, what was he up to?

* * *

Authors Note: I know no sex yet, next chapter will be all about that. That will also be the last chapter in this story until next time. In which I will be doing a new couple, that couple is Ciel and the blond kid who's name always escapes me. So If you want to keep reading that will be the next group. There will be a lot of hot stuff in that one because... The blond boy is quite like that. ^-^ You shall see. Anyways until I get to it.  
-Ggeri Sminth


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Black Butler doesn't belong to me, duh... and if you read the first one and noticed my mistake that I made in Chapter two and comment the mistake I will give you some brownie points, maybe. ^-^ Anyways I will fix it somehow.

* * *

Chapter Three:  
A Soft Hum

Several hours had pasted and Ciel was finally asleep, in a deep enough sleep that I could make a little noise. I was a little worried about what Grell was going to say to me, he seemed to be busy doing something and was paying a little attention to me. I hoped that he wasn't still mad at me. I also wondered if this meant that I could have sex again. I was a little nervous when I got up from my spot on the floor and walked over to his bed. I wasn't all that tired and seeing him motion me over was a little bit of a wonder. What did he have planned?

"Sebby," he sang low and deeply, "Come here."

I gulped a little, he was defiantly actively thinking something, "yes?" my voice was a little frail.

He stood up and pulled me over to his bed. I guess he was in a loving mood, I just hoped that it would stay that way. I did wave my ass in front of him then leave him alone then bring Ciel into our room. If anything I was a in a bunch of Hot water. He then patted the bed in front of him as he sat back down against the wall.

"Won't you sit with me?"

I crawled onto the bed sitting on my knees. It was so weird, this never happens. Usually I am thrown onto the bed. Grell loves to throw me. And yet here I am sitting on the bed wondering what is to happen next. I wasn't given long to think about it. The minute I was conferrable he was kissing me. So deeply, I only wish that he hadn't startled me.

Grell pulled me down on top of him so far that I had to brace myself against the wall with my hands. His hands followed my arms up to my hands. At first I didn't realize it then I heard a click, and then another. As soon as Grell pulled away from the kiss I could tell something was up. My suspicions was confirmed when I looked up and felt the cold metal that Grell had purposely stopped from touching my skin touch my skin. I was handcuffed to the metal bar right above the bed. I yanked a couple of times while Grell got off the bed, but the red furry handcuffs still held me with my ass in the air.

"You aren't going to do what I think you are, are you," I questioned.

I could hear him smirk, "Of course I am."

"But," I stuttered out slightly embarrassed that I got myself in this position and mess, "Ceil might… might hear us."

I felt him get back onto the bed and his hair dip down my back as he whispered in my ear, "Oh I thought about that, and I have a solution."

Before I could say anything else he was pushing something very large into my mouth. He then strapped it around the back of my head. A gag I assumed, very funny Grell. Somehow I knew I deserved that one. After the gag was attached he moved his hands down my sides and chest. He would make circles around my bellybutton and one of my nipples. I wanted to make him move on but nothing I did was getting the message through. I had been completely silenced.

My back began to arch into his touch as he left wet kisses down my back making his way to my pants waste band. Though he had yet to touch me down below I could feel all that blood in my body retreating to my groin. It was getting larger and more of a pain the farther that he went. Finally after much time he pulled my pants down. I felt a brush of air brush against my groin, I tried to whine, and noting came out.

"You know I like hearing you whine… but I don't think you can be quiet. So of course this isn't your punishment."

I really wondered how much of that was a lie? I felt his body shift and then his head appeared in between my legs. I peered down at him he smiled a Cheshire grin.

"I got you something."

I gulped; he pulled one of his hands through the space between my legs where his head lay. My cock hung barely above his mouth. I could feel his breath and it was driving me crazy. I closed my eyes a little only to reopen them when I felt something cold slid up my cock.

"I got you a pretty red ring." He smirked, "I think you can wear it all night."

I glared down at him and at my cock, a ring, a cock ring. It was red and was very visible against my pale skin. Grell smiled at me and stuck out his tongue just barely letting it sweep across my tip. I tried to whimper, as he did it again and again. After a while he lifted his head up a little and began bobbing a little bit of my head in and out of his mouth. Sometimes he would graze his teeth across it and other times he would stop and blow on it. I struggled to get him to put more of my cock into his mouth.

"Oh, you want some more…?"

I could tell that he was teasing me, he wanted me to beg for it, and I couldn't beg for it. It was like a game that there was no way to win. After a while Grell changed positions and sat up a bit more taking more of me into his mouth. He still grazed his teeth against me making me jump every now and then. As he continued to suck me off I felt one of his fingers make its way up my ass. It was circling my entrance. It tickled at first but after a short while it became a bother.

Grell moved away from my dick and scooted himself out of his little perch, he then proceeded to stick a finger into my ass. My arched my back at the intrusion that felt so good. I wanted more so I began to thrust down onto his finger that was when he added yet another one. I thrust myself into him faster. Grell stopped me though, holding my hips in place while he moved his fingers spreading me apart.

"Oh Sebby, did you miss it that much, you are getting ahead of yourself."

I squirmed trying to get him to fuck me harder with his fingers. After what felt like forever he finally pulled out his fingers and pressed himself into me. He grunted and whispered, "Your ass has gotten really tight."

When I thought that he was going to sit there like that forever he pulled himself out and rammed himself back in. Grell bent his head over and bit into my shoulder as he pulled himself back out and rammed in again. I guessed he was trying to be a quiet as possible. Oh I loved it when he did that, but all I could think of was getting more friction and how my cock pulsed but no matter what I did nothing came out. I really, really wanted to cum. This seemed to continue for eternity, my body pulsing and hot. I didn't know how many times Grell had come or if he had even come once. Then it finally happened.

Grell bent down and slipped the ring off my cock. He began pumping me in rithem with his thrusts. We were both so close and yet so far away. A few more thrusts and I felt the release that I had been waiting for all night. Grell grunted behind me.

I heard a click and I fell with Grell onto his bed, he kissed me on the forehead before taking off the gag. I looked at him "that was fucking amazing."

He rolled his eyes and closed them, "glad you think so."

"I love you Grell."

"I love you too Sebby."


End file.
